ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Game Ideas
Is there a certain movie, TV show, comic(web or paper), or other kind of idea or thought that you think should deserve its own video game? If so, then post it here! Video Game Ideas Come up with a few ideas for some video games that you think would be cool to have made. If you're extremely lucky, one might actually be made by a gaming company that browses through here! 'DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover' DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover is a crossover fighting game based on the crossover comic series of the same name and will feature 80 heroes and villains(40 for each side) and will have 6 gameplay modes story, arcade, versus(1p vs com or 1p vs 2p), tag team versus, practice, and survival.The game will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii. Characters DC side *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aqua Man *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow *Nightwing *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Cyborg *Star Fire *Raven *Beast Boy *Catwoman *Captain Marvel *Black Adam *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Lobo *Superboy *Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Bane *Atom *Lex Luthor (battle suit) *Sinestro *Gorilla Grodd *Plastic Man *Ice *Fire *Doctor Fate *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Plasmus *Gentleman Ghost *Catman *Deathstroke *Doctor Polaris Marvel side *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Hulk *Storm *Namor *Silver Surfer *Quicksilver *Hawkeye *Daredevil *The Winter Soldier *Jubilee *Iron Lad *Hulking *Wiccan *Reptil *Elektra *Thor *Ares *Electro *Blade *Super-Skrull *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Lizard *Juggernaut *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Iron-Man *Mandarin *Man-Ape *Mr. Fantastic *Iceman *The Human Torch *Doctor Strange *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Carnage *Ghost Rider *Black Panther *Deadpool *Magneto Plot There are two different plots (1 for each side).In the DC side the Silver Surfer attacks the DC world hoping to allow Galactus to devour it with ease and after a quick cutscene where it is shown that the he was defeated and the DC heroes team up with the villains of their world and that they plan to attack the Marvel world it is shown that after the DC heroes and villains attack, the Marvel heroes join with the villains of their world and fight back.The player will then start to play in matches throughout the story with cutscenes in between each match.In the Marvel story Lex Luthor creates a portal to another world and after going through it he ends up in the Marvel universe and tries to conquer this new world but is defeated and retreats but the portal is left open.The Marvel heroes and villains (who have teamed up)then go through the portal and attack the DC universe and soon the player must fight in matches with cutscenes in between just like the DC side to defeat the DC heroes and villains who have also teamed up. Non-Playable Bosses In the game there will be 10 Non-Playable Bosses (5 for each side) that the player will be fighting and each will be very powerful Heroes/Villains from the opposing universe. DC side bosses *Toxin *Cable *Hercules *Apocalypse *Galactus Marvel side bosses *Wildcat *Etrigan the Demon *Doomsday *Black Manta (inside giant robot) *Darkseid Arenas In the game there will be 30 arenas (15 for each universe). DC side *Gotham City *The Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Gotham City sewers *Metropolis *The Fortress of Solitude *Daily Planet rooftop *S.T.A.R Labs *The Watchtower *Oa *Keystone City *The Rock of Eternity *Star City *Titans Tower *Wayne Enterprises rooftop Marvel side *Daily Bugle rooftop *Oscorp Rooftop *The Lizards Lab *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier *The X-Mansion *The Baxter Building *Hell's kitchen, Manhattan *Asgard *Olympus *Wakanda *The Savage Land *The Vault *The Big House *The Cube *The Raft Dlc Packs/Pre-Order Exclusive There will be 2 dlc packs for the game, each containing five characters for each side.There will also be pre-order exclusive characters available when the game is pre-ordered at certain stores. Dlc Pack 1 DC side *Black Canary *Hush *Ra's al Ghul *Man-Bat *Hector Hammond Marvel side *Banshee *Chameleon *Red Skull *Morbius, the Living Vampire *The Leader Dlc Pack 2 DC side *Talia al Ghul *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Deadshot *General Zod *Hawkman Marvel side *Black Widow *Spider-Man 2099 *Bullseye *Red Hulk *Falcon EB Games Pre-Order Exclusives DC side *Red Tornado *Brother Blood Marvel side *Vision *Doctor Doom 'War of the Monsters 2' This is a War of the Monsters sequal to the PS3. 'Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi 2' A sequel to Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi that wil span over the complete series of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Playable Characters *Son Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Son Gohan (Young, Sword) *Son Gohan (Teen, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Yajirobe *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (scouter) *Bardock *King Vegeta *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Frieza 100% Full Power) *Zarbon (Monster Form) *Dodoria *Cui *Ginyu (Ginyu Goku) *Jiece *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Nail *Trunks (Sword) *Trunks *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #17 *Android #18 *Android #16 *Cell *Great Saiyaman *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Son Goten (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Young, Super Saiyan) *Hercule *Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) *Vegeta (Second Form, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Gohan(Older, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Babidi *Dabura *Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Super Vegito) *Turles *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha *Garlic Jr. (Super Garlic Jr.) *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Cooler (Final Form) *Salza *Neiz *Doore *Meta-Cooler *Android #14 *Android #15 *Android #13 (Android #13 Fused) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Bojack Full Power) *Bido *Bujin *Kogu (Kogu Full Power) *Zangya *Janemba Second Form *Super Gogeta *Tapion *Goku (young) *Pan *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2) *Future Goten *Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Rage Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Hatchiyack (Super Form) *Tarble Secret Characters *Grandpa Gohan *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Drum *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) 'Green Lantern: The Corps' Green Lantern: The Corps is an RPG based on the Green Lantern comic books.In the game the player will be able to create his own character and will start out as a member of the Green Lantern Corps but as the game progresses the player gets the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern. Playable Races *Human *Bolovaxian *Korugarian *Xudarian *Ungarian Plot The game starts with a Green Lantern ship being attacked by a squad of Sinestro Corps members.The pilot is able to escape but sustains a fatal injury and heads to the closest planet (which will be the home planet of the custom characters race) in his escape pod.That is when the custom character sees the pilot's ship crash and goes to see what the crash was.He then finds the pilot and goes to help him but when he gets him out of the escape pod the pilot gives the custom character his ring which the custom character notices as the ring that the heroes known as Green Lanterns wear.The pilot then also gives him/her a lantern and tells him/her to put on the ring and speak the oath but as the custom character puts on the ring the pilot dies from his injuries before he/she can ask what the oath is.He/she then brings over the lantern and thinks what the oath could be but soon afterward he/she figures out what the oath is from wearing the ring and speaks the oath.The ring then covers the custom character in green energy and sends him/her into space.The custom character then wakes up not knowing where he/she is and wearing a strange green uniform which he/she notices as the costume the Green Lanterns wear.The custom character then meets Tomar-Re who tells him/her about the Green Lantern Corps and that he/she is on Oa.The custom character is then brought to Kilowog for some combat training.After Arriving the custom character must battle Kilowog in a boss fight.The character then meets Hal Jordan who asks how hard was it for him/her to beat Kilowog.After the player chooses an answer and Hal Jordan replies the Green Lanterns are attacked by Sinestro and other Sinestro Corps members.Hal Jordan then asks Sinestro why he and the Sinestro Corps are attacking Oa and Sinestro replies that they are looking for the being who took the ring of the pilot of the ship that was transporting a yellow lantern.It is revealed soon after that the fear powered monster Parallax is trapped within it and the Sinestro Corps are planing to free him so that they can destroy the Guardians and Green Lantern Corps.Hal Jordan then tells Tomar-Re to get the custom character out of there while he and Kilowog take on Sinestro and the others.The Player must then fight through waves of Sinestro Corps members alongside Tomar-Re to get away from Sinestro Himself.After getting to a certain point the two are attacked by the Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur who dosen't recognise the custom character and believes that he/she is the being who took the ring.He then blasts Tomar-Re knocking him out and asks the custom character where the pilot's ship crashed.After he/she refuses to tell him Amon Sur attacks the custom character and the player must defeat him in a boss fight.After defeating him the custom character is approached by Sinestro who asks him/her where the ship is.When the character refuses to tell Sinestro, he tells the custom character that if he/she stays with the Green Lantern Corps he/she will die along with every other Green Lantern when Parallax is released but if he/she joins the Sinestro Corps he/she will not be killed by Parallax but rather allied with him.The Player then gets to make the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern.If the player decides to stay a Green Lantern he/she Blasts Sinestro with his/her ring and Sinestro leaves with Amon Sur and the Sinestro Corps later find the ship and free Parallax who later on in the game posseses Hal Jordan who will be the final boss of the game.After defeating Parallax, Hal Jordan is freed from his control and the custom character destroys Parallax ending his reign of fear forever.However if the player decides to become a member of the Sinestro Corps Sinestro gives the custom character a yellow ring and he/she is asked to prove himself by killing the Green Lantern Tomar-Re and the weakling Amon Sur.The character then kills the two and leaves with Sinestro and shows him where Parallax is.After Parallax is freed he sends the custom character and other Sinestro Corps members on missions to destroy his enemies and do other various things.In the end of the game the custom character tries to overthrow Parallax who has possesed Hal Jordan alongsind Sinestro.He/she then defeats and destroys both Parallax and Hal Jordan and then absorbes Parallax's power into his/her ring giving him/her a new costume similar to that of the costume Hal Jordan gets when he is possesed by Parallax. Constructs And Abilities In the game there are up to 150 constructs and abilities the player can use but most of them will have to be found in levels.Even if you choose to join one side in the plot, for example you stay a Green Lantern, you can replay the level with the choice and unlock the Sinestro Corps levels aswell as having the Green Lantern levels so you will be able to get all of the constructs no matter what side you choose.In the game the player will have a kind of quick select for all of his constructs. List of Constructs *Fist (start with) *Hammer (start with) *Flight (start with) *Energy Blast (start with) *Shield (start with) *Sword (Start with) *Minigun (start with) *Flamethrower (start with) *Flail (start with) *Bazooka (start with) *Axe *Foothold Trap *Spear *Shotgun *Tyrannosaurus Rex Head (chomps on enemies) *Staff *Mining Drill (goes around hand) *Armour *Ninja Star *Club *Chainsaw *Machine Gun *Sniper Rifle *Grenade *Machete *Scythe *Dual Pistols *Trident *Whip *Circular Saw Blade *Bow And Arrow *Baseball Bat *Tonfa *Nunchucks *Sai *Kunai *Dagger *Cannon *Tomahawk *Petrol Bomb *Catapult (launches boulders) *Tommy Gun *Mines *Sickle *Boomerang 'Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Mayham' Plot Dr. Neo Cortex and his allies have returned to Wumpa Island with an army of Titans to destroy Crash and the others.But before they can get the chance to destroy them, they escape the Island.Cortex then sends his Titans after them and the Titans are able to capture Coco and Crunch but Crash and Aku Aku escape.Cortex then sends a message to the two and tells them that they either surrender or they will destroy Coco and Crunch with a new weapon called the Mega Ray powered by a new type of Mojo called Mega Mojo which is like normal Mojo but powered even further by being fused with with a meteor fragment that crashed into a large deposit of Mojo.The two refuse when the machine overloads from the power of the Mega Mojo and Cortex tells Dr.Nitrus Brio to rebuild the machine and make it better while Dr.N. Gin gets more Mega Mojo and accidentaly reveals to Crash and Aku Aku where the deposit is.After the two get there after fighting through wave after wave of Titans it is revealed to both Cortex and Crash that the Mega Mojo has been taken by Cortex's niece Nina Cortex who has made an alliance with Uka Uka and is using the Mega Mojo to create more powerful mutants.Cortex is then forced to serve Nina for the Mega Mojo.Crash must now defeat Nina,Cortex, and Cortex's forces, Save Coco and Crunch, and stop the army of Titans that Nina and Cortex control. Titans *Arachnina *Shellephant *Battler *E-Lectric *Magmadon *Rinoroller *Ratcicle *Scorporilla *Sludge *Stench *Spike *Snipe *TK *Goar *Grimly *Yuktopus *Piguanna *Rhinostrich *Whalephant *Polartooth *Pandzebra *Lizog *Seagle *Slimezilla *Raboon *Rocka *Rapturtle *Mole Monkey *Oxstrich *Tiger Shark *Lyena *Ram-Bull *Stinger *Wolfox *Riptile *Mega-Titan *Spike Hero *Sludge Hero *Grimly Hero *Stench Hero *Scorporilla Hero *Ratcicle Hero *Rinoroller Hero *Magmadon Hero *E-Lectric Hero *Battler Hero *Shellephant Hero *Snipe Hero 'Hero factory the video game' Hero Factory the video game is a two player game that has 4 chapters wich includes hero factory,hero factory 2.0,hero factory 3.0 and hero factory 4.0.Each chapter includes 7 levels including the secret level.There are also villan chapters that tell the villans side of the story.There is also a create a hero is a feature wich can only be unlocked by finishing the hero side chapters. playable heroes *Stormer/Stormer 2.0/Stormer 3.0/Stormer xl *Furno/Furno 2.0/Furno 3.0/Furno 4.0 *Surge/Surge 2.0/sSurge 4.0 *Breez/Breez 2.0/Breez 4.0 *Stringer/Stringer 3.0/Stringer 4.0 *Bulk/Bulk 3.0/Bulk4.0 *Evo 2.0/Evo 4.0 *Nex 2.0/Nex 3.0/Nex 4.0 *Rocka/Rocka 3.0/Rocka xl/Rocka 4.0 playable villans *XPlode *Meltdown *Corroder *Thunder *Rotor *Vapour *Drilldozer *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Waspix *Raw Jaw *Fangz *Scorpio *Toxic Reapa *Jawblade *Splitface *Core Hunter *Thornraxx *XT4 *Witch Docter *Fire Lord *Von Nebula *Black Phantom 'Daxter 2' A sequel to the Jak and Daxter spin-off game for the PSP in which Daxter will have to face Gol and Maia, who have returned for revenge on the world with an army of Dark Eco powered Metal Bugs, but now their bodies are twisted and they have become insane from over exposure to Dark Eco. In this game, Daxter will use weapons that are more like Jak's aswell as his old ones. This game takes place in between Jak II and Jak 3 and will also be an exclusive for the PSP. Weapons *Electric Bug Swatter *Bug Spray Bombs *Spray Gun/Pressure Boost Attachment/Flamethrower Attachment/Ultrasonic Attachment *Machine Gun/Sniper Attachment/Minigun Attachment/Missile Attachment *Lightning Gun/Freeze Ray Attachment/Acid Attachment/Radiation Attachment Dream Sequences *Lord of The Rings 3 *Jurassic Park *Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Batman The Dark Knight *Thor *The Mummy *Terminator *Aliens *Predator Metal Bugs *Drifter *Flanker *Hive Queen *Metal Back *Metal Creeper *Metal Klaw *Metal Slug *Plant Eater *Slasher *Spawner *Whiplash *Paralyzer *Vampire Bug *Lightning Bug *Dino Bug *Robo Bug *Frostbite *Swarmer *Blazer *Stinkbomb Bosses *Elite Metal Bug - Fought at Dark Eco Storage Facility *Count Bugula - Fought at Mosquitovania Castle *Centipedeasaurus Rex - Fought at Insect Fossil Dig Site *Swarmer Queen - Fought at Swarmer Hive *Maia 1 - Fought at Insect Island *Maia 2 - Fought at Metal Bug Factory *Gol - Fought at Metal Bug Factory *Metal Bug Battle Bot - Fought at Metal Bug Factory 'Jak 4' Jak 4 is the sequel to Jak 3 which will be realesed in 2012 for the PS3. 'Lego Jak and Daxter the video game' It is a new lego game that will be realesed in November 2012. Characters *Jak *Daxter(Human) *Daxter(Ottsel) *Kiera *Green sage *Blue sage *Red sage *Yellow sage *Lurker *Klaww *Gol *Maia *Ashelin Praxis *Baron Praxis *Brutter *Erol *Grim *Jak(Jak 2) *Jinx *Kor(Human) *Krew *Mog *Pecker *Sig *Tess *Torn *Vin *Jak(Young) *Green Sage(Young) *Count Vegar *Cyber Errol *Damas *Jak(Jak 3) *Kleiver *Ottsel Dummy *Ottsel Leader *Ottsel Surfer *Seem *Taryn *Kaeden *Ximon *Osmo *Krimzon Guard(Red) *Krimzon Guard(Blue) *Krimzon Guard(Yellow) *KG Death Bot *Grunt *Gecko *Wasp *Stalker *Sling Blaster *Rapid Gunner *Metal Jacket *Pod Spider *Stinger *Metal Slug *Metal Klaw *Flanker *Slasher *Metal creeper *Ratchet(Secret Character) Vehicles *Zoomer *Gila Stomper *Heat Seeker *Ram 'Rod *Sand Shark *Desert Screamer *Dune Hopper *Dust Demon *Marauder Buggy *Marauder Catapult 'Lego Ratchet and Clank the video game' Is a lego video game of the popular Ratchet an Clank game which is coming out in December 2012 'Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2' Plot: '''The video game starts with a battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron. The two battle and Optimus wins, but then Megatron sends out a massive wave of dark energon which actually causes a rip in the dimensions of the Cartoon Network universe. Soon, many villains start surrounding Optimus. They then wonder where they are and Megatron informs them that he has gathered the villains so that together they can defeat the heroes of each of their dimensions. They then attack Optimus, but he is able to escape and reaches the Autobot base and tells Bumblebee about the dimensional rip, but soon they are sucked into the rip. In the Ben 10 Omniverse universe, Ben finds Starscream and a group of decepticons attacking the city. After fighting through the decepticons, Ben gets to Starscream, but before he can battle him, Ben is attacked by Optimus Prime and Bumblebee who are being controled with dark energon. After Ben defeats them, the two Autobots come to their senses and break free of the dark energon control. As Starscream escapes through a rip in the dimension, Optimus tells Ben that the decepticon known as Megatron caused a dimensional rift and gathered the villains of all the dimensions of their universe and joined forces with them to defeat the heroes of each dimension and how they are planning to use dark energon to control the heroes. Ben then tells him of how he had dealt with a problem like this before. Optimus then asks Ben if he will help and he tells Optimus that he will help. Optimus then tells Ben that the three of them must find and free the other controled heroes for they need all the heroes to defeat the villains and close the rip in the dimensions. The heroes then head to the dimension of Generator Rex. They arrive in the providence petting zoo and see Van Kleiss and the Pack. The three then fight through the E.V.O.s of the petting zoo to get to Van Kleiss and the Pack. When they finally reach Van Kleiss and the Pack, the three find the dark energon possesed Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. The heroes are able to defeat and free the two, but Van Kleiss and the Pack escape. Rex and Bobo join forces with the heroes and go after the E.V.O.s They follow the E.V.O.s to the city where Van Kleiss uses the dimesional rip to bring in E.V.O.s from Abysus. After the heroes defeat the E.V.O.s, Van Kleiss and the Pack uses another dimensional rip to go back to Abysus, but the heroes then follow them. After the heroes arrive in Abysus, one of them battle the Pack. The hero is able to defeat the Pack, but Van Kleiss escapes through another dimensional rip. Just as the dimensional rip grows and begins to consume Abysus, a different portal opens up and the heroes go through. After the heroes escape the rip, they meet the man who created the portal that saved them, Tony Stark. Optimus asks him who he is and, Tony says that he is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. He then tells them that he found out about the dimensional rip when he created a machine that would detect dimensional distubences and it informed him of the dimensional rip. He then tells the heroes that he and a friend can help and that they can rest for a moment and regain their strength, for the dimensional rip has not reached this dimension yet. Meanwhile, in the dimension of Young Justice, Young Justice members, Robin and Auqalad are heading towards a bank robbery being commited by Joker and Bane in Gotham City, but along the way they battle E.V.O.s that are attacking the city. After defeating the E.V.O.s, the two get to Joker and Bane. The four battle and the heroes are able to defeat Joker and Bane, but then Van Kleiss comes with dark energon possesed, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby. The two then battle the possesed heroes and free them from the dark energon. Just as the four turn to battle the villains, the three of them split up. Joker goes to the dimension of Finn and Jake, Bane goes to the dimension of Mordecai and Rigby, and Van Kleiss goes to an unknown location. The heroes then decide to split up, with Robin, Finn, and Jake going to the dimension of Adventure Time, and Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby going to the dimension of the Regular Show. Van Kleiss then arrives in the Young Justice base of opperations where he is attacked by Kid Flash and Miss Martian, but easily defeats them and turns them with dark energon. He then sends E.V.O.s to defeat the remaining members of Young Justice. Superboy and Artemis then fight through the E.V.O.s to get to the source of the problem and find Van Kleiss with the dark energon possesed heroes. Van Kleiss then orders the turned heroes to fight their allies and they battle with Superboy and Artemis coming out victorious. The possesed Young Justice members then come to their senses and the four prepare to battle Van Kleis, but then the dimensional rip reaches this dimension and Van Kleiss disappears inside it, but before it can reach the heroes, they are saved by Tony Stark. After Tony saves them with his portal device, he introduces himself, Captain America, and the rest of the heroes and tells them about the situation. Soon, one of his devices finds Robin, Finn, Jake, Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby, and Superboy tells Tony that he should bring them here to, but Tony then tells him that the portal generator needs time to recharge. While the portal generator is recharging, Robin, Finn, and Jake head to the Candy Kingdom were Joker is causing chaos. When they get to the Candy Kingdom, the heroes battle through waves of decepticons to get to Joker. They eventually reach Joker and battle him. The heroes are able to beat him, but then, Van Kleiss shows up and the dimensional rip consumes Joker and the Candy Kingdom, but the heroes are able to escape in time. Finn then becomes enraged at what Van Kleiss has done and follows him to the Ice Kingdom and Robin and Jake follow him. When the heroes reach the Ice Kingdom, they battle through waves of penguins. After they defeat the penguins, the heroes find and battle Van Kleiss and the Ice King in the Ice King's throne room. they defeat them, but the dimensional rip soon reaches the Ice Kingdom and consumes it and Ice King, but Van Kleiss travels to Lumpy Space through the rip and the heroes follow him. There they battle Van Kleiss and are able to defeat him, but the dimensional rip is then able to reach Lumpy Space and consumes Van Kleiss and nearly consumes the heroes, but the heroes are saved when Tony Stark once again uses his portal generator to save them. While the heroes again wait for the portal generator to recharge, Auqalad, Mordecai, and Rigby fight through wave after wave of decepticons to get to Bane who is causing trouble in the Park. After defeating the decepticons, the heroes battle Bane at Pops' House. The heroes defeat him, but then Van Kleiss once again shows up to help defeat the heroes and injects E.V.O.s into Bane, creating an extremly powerful, Venom powered E.V.O. The battle against E.V.O. Bane is a boss battle in the game. The heroes battle the E.V.O. Bane and are able to beat him, but Van Kleiss escapes and thanks to the dimensional rip, the park is attacked by an army of cryptids and the villains V.V Argost and Munya. The heroes then split up with Auqalad heading after Argost and Mordecai and Rigby heading after Munya. '''Playable Characters *Ben 10 (Ben 10 Omniverse) *Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Biowulf (Generator Rex) *Skalamander (Generator Rex) *Breach (Generator Rex) *Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mordecai and Rigby (The Regular Show) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Bumblebee (Tansformers Prime *Megatron (Transformers Prime) *Starscream (Transformers Prime) *Auqalad (Young Justice) *Robin (Young Justice) *Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Superboy (Young Justice) *Miss Martian (Young Justice) *Artemis (Young Justice) *Joker (Young Justice) *Bane (Young Justice) *Iron Man (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Baron Zemo (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Enchantress (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Executioner (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays) *Fiskerton (Secret Saturdays) *V.V. Argost (Secret Saturdays) *Munya (Secret Saturdays) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Omniverse) (Unlockable) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omniverse) (Unlockable) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) (Unlockable) *Panthro (ThunderCats 2011) (Unlockable) *Skips (The Regular Show) (Unlockable) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) (Unlockable) *Breakdown (Transformers Prime) (Unlockable) *Batman (Young Justice) (Unlockable) *Clayface (Young Justice) (Unlockable) *The Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Thor (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Graviton (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (Unlockable) *Doc Saturday (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) *Doyle Blackwell (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) *Van Rook (Secret Saturdays) (Unlockable) 'Lego Ben 10' Is a new lego game coming out in Febuary 2013. characters *Ben Kid(Wildmutt, Fourarms, Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Diamondhead, Stinkfly, XLR8, Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Wildvine) *Gwen Kid *Grampa Max *Grampa Max (Plumber Suit) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Doctor Animo *Kevin 11 Kid *Kevin 11 (Mutant) *Ben 10 000 (Future Fourarms, Future Cannonbolt, Future XLR8, Future Diamondhead, Future Heatblast, Future Stinkfly, Future Wildmutt, Spitter, Articguana, Buzzshock) *Gwen (Adult) *Grampa Max (Future) *Vilgax (Future) *Doctor Animo (Future) *Kevin 11 000 *Kevin 11 000 (Mutant) *Ken 10 (XLR8, Ditto, Grey Matter, Buzzshock, Spitter) *Devlin 11 (Human, Mutant) *Sludge Puppy *Yenaldooshi *Mummy *Victor *Ghost Freak (villain) *Kangaroo commando *Abel North *Kane *Enoch *Forever Knight (Ben 10) *Six Six *Vulcanus (Ben 10) *Ben 10 Alien Force *Gwen Alien Force *Kevin E. Levin Alien Force *Kevin E. Levin Alien Force (Mutant) *Forever Knight (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien)